


Haikyuu!! Shipping Headcanons <3

by HeartHeart_69



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, I Ship It, M/M, Multi, Other, i ship it all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartHeart_69/pseuds/HeartHeart_69
Summary: Just some Headcanons for Haikyuu ships.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 5





	1. Shoyo Hinata x Hitoka Yachi

• They're THE definition of mutual pining.

• Yachi is terrified of Hinata.

• Hinata is terrified of Yachi. 

• They both love each other so much though.

• They're just total idiots sometimes... but they're ridiculously adorable.

• Hinata made the first move. It took a while...

• Hinata tries to explain the complicated feelings he feels for volleyball to Yachi on the regular, and it confuses the hell out of her, but she listens patiently and nods along.

• Yachi and him agree on most music, they're both really into Cavetown, and Lemon Boy is their all-time favorite song.

• They really like watching PG-13 movies and acting like badasses, then hiding under the covers the whole time.

• That feeling of being terrified of boys never really left Yachi, even after they became a couple, but she feels the most comfortable with Hinata.

• They're just such a good straight ship...


	2. Shoyo Hinata x Tobio Kageyama

I was just gonna post the left picture, but to fill some space I'm putting this beautiful Kageyama picture as well. Anyway yeah, enjoy these pictures and Headcanons lol

• Neither of them really made the first move, Sugarmama was the one to suggest Kageyama ask him out.

• They went for lunch, just a quick Subway date. It was almost like they were beating around the bush, and pretending it was a hang-out, but they both already liked each other. 

• It took a while for them to finally get together...

• Hinata loves him so much though, and so does Kageyama.

• Shoyo definitely shows his affection way more than his partner, but Kageyama tells him how much he cares on the regular.

• They're both into cuddles. Like, all the time, every day.

• Their rivalry still remains, but Hinata is so, SO glad that he didn't have to play against Kageyama in the end. He loves being on the same team.

• All-Time favorite movie: any volleyball movie whatsoever. Hinata likes the comedy ones, while Kageyama's more into documentaries and educational volleyball videos. They meet each other in the middle.


End file.
